ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Keeping Low
Keeping Low is the second episode of the first season of Nate Price 10 . Story It was morning. The scene faded in front of the Price household, and shifted into Nathan's room, whereas four little alien people were doing their thing; Ditto, they were named by yours truly. Two Ditto were doing homework, barely sharing their desk while the other two were playing... Video games. (Ditto #3, playing video games): Yeah, take that, scum! (Ditto #4, doing the same): I'll show you! They were playing a street fighter game. The third Ditto seemed to be winning. The fourth Ditto's character side-sweeped the third's and caused him to fall down, whereas he got put down by a fatal stomp to the head. The fourth Ditto won. (Ditto #4): Hell yeah! That'll teach you not to mess with me! Uh us? (Ditto #3): Not fair! I could've sworn you used a cheat code! (Ditto #4): Did not! (Ditto #3): Did too! The other two Ditto raised their heads and turned to face their other selves. (Ditto #1 & #2): Can you two just SHUT UP? (Ditto #1): Class starts in half an hour and you two decide to play games instead of helping US? (Ditto #3): Relax! With the help of you two, we can multi-task! (Ditto #2): Well, this doesn't feel like multi-tasking if ya ask me! (Ditto #4): Guys! Let's just calm down an--.. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. (Nathan's mother): Nathan! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey! Wake up, don't miss class again. The Ditto kept quiet, indicating each other to shut up as they hid. One hid under the bed, two hopped in the closet and the last one struggled to find a hiding spot until they hopped in the dirty clothes basket. The door opened and Nathan's mother peeked in. She noticed a pair of scattered socks on the floor and appeared to think that Nathan's awake - thus, she shut the door. The heads of the Ditto peeked out. (Ditto #4): Phew, that was close... Suddenly, the faceplate of the device began to beep and flash red. The Ditto merged into one and Nathan reverted back into himself. (Nathan): It indeed was... The scene shifted into downstairs, whereas Nathan was about to leave home with his school bag on his back, however, Nathan's mother would cause him to halt. (Nathan's mother): Oh, Nathan! (Nathan, looking back at her): Yeah, mom..? (Nathan's mother): Be careful. You never know what can happen- especially with that moth creature out there from the news. (Nathan, confused): Moth creature? News? Nathan's mother would lead Nathan to the living room, whereas she turned on the TV. The 7th News Channel popped up and and the reporter was talking about the said incident with a large picture of Big Chill besides him. (News Reporter): ...And apparently the moth creature tried to attack them but managed to run away after taking the photo of it. If you see it, we encourage you to leave it be and avoid contact - and call the local authorities ASAP. This has been..- Nathan interrupted the broadcast and turned off the TV. (Nathan, faking a skeptical expression): Just a creepypasta gone wrong. I'll be okay. Don't worry. With that, Nathan walked out. End of Scene. Bellwood High School, teenagers were walking in the hall and Nathan could be seen putting stuff in his locker. He was visibly drowned deep into thought. He soom shut the locker and turned to walk off, until he bumped into a red head girl, that is. She dropped her books on the floor. (Nathan): Ah-- Sorry. Here, let me help you. (He crouched down to assist the red head girl to pick her books.) (Girl): Ah-- it's no biggie. I wasn't paying attention. (Nathan): Yeah well, neither were I. (He smiled, giving back the said books to the girl after standing up. He'd examine the girl.) The said red head had her hair put into a pony tail. She had green eyes and slightly plump lips. She wore her school uniform, just like the rest of the students. (Nathan): I'm uh, Nate. I haven't seen you here before. (Girl): Gwen. That's because I used to go to another school before-. I'm kind of the new kid around here, even though I went here when I was a kid. (Nathan): Oh, okay, got'cha. It's nice to meet you, Gwen. (Gwen): It's nice to meet you too. I'm, um, kind of late? I need to get my assignment ready for history. (Nathan, skeptically): You do? I mean, yeah sure. Gwen arched her eyebrow for a moment before giving him a smile. (Gwen): I mean it. Thus; she jogged off to her destination and Nathan went his own way. END OF SCENE The scene returned to the spaceship from the last episode. The dark figure sat at his chair and throne, and slammed his fist on the armrest. (???): Get me a report on the drones! A servant came in. (Servant): Sir--. The VX-606 drones are ready for launch. (???): Splendid. I want you to send them to the planet in sector 3-B of the Milky Way Galaxy. I need the device. (Servant): But what if they fail? (???): Are you questioning my might and superiority? (Servant, panicked): No, not at all! But it can always be a possibility... (???): Hn, in that case I shall hire mercenaries, and if not, I shall come down there myself. No matter what, I shall bear the power, of the most powerful device in the universe! (Servant): Very well. I shall get going to launch the drones now. The servant left, and the mysterious dark figure was left sitting in it's throne, visibly frustrated. END OF SCENE. Classes have ended. Nathan was heading home, however, he had bumped into his classmate, or his bully, in other words. Tim Wright. Nathan sighed. (Tim): Well, look who it is. It's Nate. Came back to resume what we didn't finish? (Nathan): You mean you want to run away again like yesterday? Nathan referred to when Tim and Daniel ran off when the robot attacked him yesterday. (Tim, arching a brow): Are you calling me out, Price? (Sizes Nathan up) (Nathan): Maybe I am. A crowd had already gathered around the duo. They were eager to see this escalate, even a certain red head was in the crowd - spectating, for now. (Tim): Well come at me, b i t c h. (Tim pushed Nathan, however, Nathan regained his balance.) Nathan frowned at Tim. Oh, how he tempted to transform into one of his "monsters" and teach him a lesson, but he had to stay low. He didn't want a whole SWAT team at his door or something. As Tim was about to attack again, a certain redhead stepped into the middle of between Tim and Nathan, standing up for Nathan. It was Gwen. (Gwen): Quit it. (Tim): Don't tell me what to do. (Gwen): I will. What's the point in trying to torment others? You're pitiful. (Nathan): Gwen-- stop. (Tim): Oh? Are you his girlfriend or sumn? (Gwen): No, i'm his FRIEND and i'm standing up for him. Doing something that someone had to do a long time ago. You're sad. Let's go, Nathan. (Nathan): What? B-- Gwen took his wrist and tugged Nathan out of the circle of people that surrounded them and began to take steps home after letting go. (Nathan): ..Thanks. (Gwen): You don't have to thank me. (Nathan): I do. No one really did that for me yet. Ever. (Gwen): Well.. That guy is a jerk. He had it coming. (Nathan): Did he? (Gwen): He did. (Nathan): If you say so. I owe you. If not for you, I.. Don't know what'd I do. Gwen arched a brow while looking at him as they took steps home. (Gwen): What do you mean by that? (Nathan): Well, it's just that--... (He peeked at his wristwatch) It's nothing.. He knew it'd be better than to reveal the secrets of the wristwatch he beared. It'd only be trouble... No matter how much he wanted to do it. (Gwen): It's okay... If you ever want to talk about what's bothering you, i'll be there for you, okay? (Nathan, looking up at Gwen): Sure. Thanks. (Gwen): Don't mention it. As they stepped further into the suburban area, Gwen stopped. (Gwen): Well, my house is over there. (Nathan): Oh- okay. Do you, uh, have a number? Maybe we can hang out sometime. (Gwen, teasingly): Asking me on a date already? (Nathan): W-What!? N-No! Not at all, I uh-- just! (Gwen): Just kidding~. Sure. The two exchange phone numbers. Gwen crossed the street and went home, while Nathan kept walking as his house was further. After ten minutes of walking, suddenly, two objects from space had crashed into the park near Nathan. He, naturally, ran to the site to investigate. He noticed two crashing sites, but one space pod. The space pod shifted into a drone and levitated up. It was faint red and had two, robotic claws. It located the hourglass symbol on Nathan's wristwatch and fired a laser at him, whom had dodged by tossing his body aside. (Nathan): Ugh.. You're in trouble! (He slapped his wristwatch faceplate and transformed into Big Chill) It's time for you to relax. (The drone shot Big Chill in the shoulder) Ow! Okay, you need to CHILL out! Big Chill became transparent, flying through the drone and setting it on ice... However, the drone broke free from the ice. (Big Chill): Not good. The drone fired another laser at Big Chill, who grunted and flew past the drone, getting behind it and smacking it with his palm - to no result, sadly. The drone kept firing lasers at Big Chill, who dodged and attacked the drone with both feet striking it. The drone hit the fire hydrant, it'd crack and water would begin to sprout out. (Big Chill): Ohh... You're in real trouble now. Big Chill grabbed the drone by it's claws and swung it at the hydrant, causing it to break as water burst out. Big Chill flew to a nearby car and ripped it's car door off. Getting close to the hydrant, he put the door against the blasting water and reflected it to shoot at the drone, Big Chill freezing the water with his freeze breath. The drone froze into ice as Big Chill grabbed it in both of his hands. He then flew up, and, with speed, struck it against the ground, causing it to shatter. (Big Chill): One down. One to go. Big Chill ascended into the air and flew into the city, searching for the other drone. After five minutes of searching, he noticed the exact same drone shooting at structures and buildings in search of him. Descending behind the drone, Big Chill taunted. (Big Chill): Hey, sparky! Time for round two! (The wristwatch would begin to time out, beep and flash red.) Uh oh.. Big Chill reverted back to Nathan. (Nathan): Nevermind... The drone located the wristwatch on Nathan's wrist and began to shoot lasers at him, who kept dodging and running. The drone followed and caught up, grasping Nathan by his shirt and throwing him through a window of a supermarket. People ran out, leaving Nathan completely alone to fend off against the drone. (Nathan, struggling to get up): Why am I not surprised... Nathan ran into the supermarket in attempts to hide further inside. He hid behind shelves. The drone was in search of him, it kept looking in lanes and through shelves. When it was next to the shelf where Nathan hid on the other side, the boy struggled to push the shelf down, but succeeded, and crushed the drone. However, the drone freed itself, and arose. It had slight, visible defects but it was still functioning... But at the same time, Nathan's wristwatch recharged. (Nathan): Yes! (He quickly slammed down on the faceplate, transforming into Perk Upchuck.) Oh-- oh. It's time to eat robot! Upchuck opened his mouth, his tentacle-tongues grabbing on to the drone's claw arm and ripped it off of it, accepting of it in his mouth and belly, which began to glow. (Upchuck): Right back at ya, buddy! Upchuck emitted a huge energy blast out of his mouth which severely damaged the drone. Upchuck hopped on it and ripped off it's head - it's core and ate it, then shot into the body of the robot. And all of that happened in the empty, trashed supermarket. (Upchuck): Damn, i'm stuffed. Seconds? He heard the sirens blasting out the supermarket, therefore he grabbed and ate a microwave for sale from the electric utilities section of the supermarket and fired an energy blast at the wall, creating a huge hole and running out. The scene would fade out. END OF EPISODE. Characters Protagonists/Neutral Nathan Price Nathan's Mother Gwen Tennyson Tim Wright Villains Vilgax Drones Aliens Used Ditto Big Chill Perk Upchuck Category:Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes Category:TV-14